


Breakfast in Bed

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hand Feeding, Lazy Mornings, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12893349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Just a lazy morning for Satine, Jango, and Obi-Wan.





	Breakfast in Bed

Satine opens her eyes at a soft kiss on her lips, and she smiles as she registers Jango’s calloused fingers brushing her hair back.  

“Good morning, cyare,” he says, his voice still a little rough with sleep, “Ben’s gone to get tea.”

“Perfect.”  She stretches a little and curls into his bare, warm side, her head resting on his shoulder.  “Did you sleep well, darling?”

Jango combs out her hair with his fingers as he says, “I always do when I’m sharing a bed with you.”

“Flatterer.”

“Ori’haat,” he murmurs with a grin against her lips, and she laughs, leaning up to deepen the kiss.

“It seems I’ve come back just in time.”  Obi-Wan’s amused voice interrupts their kiss, and he carries over the tray with mugs of tea and caff, and a bowl of fresh fruit, the soft pants he’s wearing - Jango’s, the soft blue she loves against his darker skin - hanging off his hips.  Satine smiles and opens her arms to him, and he slips into bed with them, passing each of them their mugs.  He turns a little, offering each of them bites of fruit as well, and his cheeks flush as Satine licks his fingers clean - Jango’s eyes go hungry, and he feeds Obi-Wan a bit of melon before kissing him deeply, chasing the juice on his lips.

If all of them are just a little late to their meetings, no one says anything.


End file.
